gestaltwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rwemaus07
Willkommen! Hi Rwemaus07 - wir freuen uns, dass Gestaltwandler Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Hallo Rwemaus07 vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Ich habe einige Fragen zum Aufbau der Seite. Ist es möglich ein Auflkappmenü zu haben (neben dem bestehenden "beliebte Seiten", wo die einzelnen Bereiche des wiki aufgezeigt werden? Da es sich ja um ein gesamtes Gestaltwandler-Wiki handelt und nicht nur um ein einzelnes glaube ich, könnte dies zur Übersicht beitragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das selber machen kann, oder ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wie ;-) Weiter habe ich mich gefragt, was "übergeordnete Kategorien" heisst, was dort alles reinkommt usw. Weil Vampire ja nicht eigentlich Gestaltwandler sind und das Wiki ja schon nur mit allen Gestaltwandlerarten seehr gross werden kann. Nur noch etwas, ich bin nicht ganz sicher ob ich das hier mit dem schreiben richtig mahce (also mit dieser Nachricht an Dich), also entschuldige bitte, wenn ein durcheinander entsteht ;-) Dann wollte ich noch fragen ob sich momentan schon viele Leute am Wiki beteiligen oder ob es bisher vor allem du alleine warst? Liebe Grüsse Elisa ElisaPf (Diskussion) 19:51, 31. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Elisa Hi Rwemaus07 Na, dann sind wir halte beide gemeinsam Anfänger, irgendwie bekommen wir das schon noch raus ;-) Ich nehme an, dann weisst du auch nicht, ob eine möglichkeit besteht, irgendwo etwas einfacher miteinander zu sprechen? Ist ein wenig umständlich so jeweils hin und her. Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt für all diese verschiedenen Bücher Serien jeweils einzelne wikis zu erstellen? Es kommt mir nur wie ein riesiger Pool vor und schon alleine die Gestaltwandlerserie von Nalini Singh hat über 10 einzelne Bücher und noch viel mehr Kurzgeschichten, die Serien von Katie MacAllister haben auch jeweils locker über 10 Bücher und wenn du dich auch noch mit Vampiren beschäftigst haben auch die meisten Serien sehr viele einzelne Bücher. Ich will dir überhaut nicht vorschreiben, wie du dein Wiki aufbauen sollst, ich glaube nur dass es einfacher zu strukturieren ist, wenn ein Wiki Teil sich nur auf eine Serie beschränkt, auch wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, dass es toll ist, all diese verschiedenen Gestaltwandler-Arten auf einem Haufen zu haben. Lg ElisaPf (Diskussion) 21:14, 31. Okt. 2018 (UTC)Elisa Hey Rwemaus07 Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass es im Fandom Universum noch eine andere deutschsprachige Seite gibt, die sich mit der Gestaltwandler-Serie befasst... vielleicht lohnt es sich, dort mal einen Admin oder Autoren zu finden, die hier mitarbeiten möchten, es macht ja nicht so viel Sinn, zwei Seiten zu haben, welche das gleiche drauf haben ;) https://gestaltwandlerserie.fandom.com/de/wiki/Gestaltwandler_Serie_Wiki Das wäre das Wiki... Liebe Grüsse ElisaPf (Diskussion) 11:18, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC)ElisaPf